A Walk to Remember
by princessashley699
Summary: When I was 17 my life changed forever. Looking back forty years later I realize how lucky I was. First you will smile than you will cry, don't say I didn't warn you. I'm Duncan Carter and this is my story. Based on the novel A Walk to Remember
1. Chapter 1

A Walk to Remember

Hey yall! Well this story is going to be based on the book A Walk to Remember and if you haven't read it, you really should check it out. Some things will be different and some will be the same. But anyway I'm going to try and update as quickly as I can but it will probably be a little bit before I can cause I have TONS of homework pretty much every night. But like I said I'll try. Anyway the POV of this story will probably be different each chapter, but it will always be either Duncan or Courtney. Anyway here we go!

I'm Duncan Carter, and this is my story. During my senior year of high school, my life changed forever. Looking back forty years later I realize how lucky I was.

I grew up in North Carolina. When I was three my father left my mother. I remember how much I couldn't stand him for it. He would try over and over to contact me, but I'd refuse to listen to him.

When I was sixteen, I earned myself the rep as a delinquent. I even lost my girlfriend since freshman year. It was the beginning of my junior year and I was invited to this party. I arrived there with my girlfriend at the time, Gwen. I got so drunk that I ended up yelling at Gwen and she dumped me. After that I began doing a number of wrong things. I was stealing cars, partying, and drinking regularly.

"Geoff, dude is Gwen really inviting that poser boyfriend of hers to hang with us tonight?" I yelled into my cell phone

"Yeah, and he's actually and alright guy."

"Whatever man the guy seems like a straight up fag."

We were standing on the bridge that was above the lake waiting for Bridgett, Gwen and her new "boyfriend" to arrive. I had a pretty good idea of a prank to play on Gwen's boyfriend but I didn't mention it to Geoff, Bridgett's got him so whipped it's not even funny.

"Hey Bridge!" Geoff said smiling and kissed her cheek. They make me so sick. As I was thinking this I saw Gwen walking towards holding hands with Trent. The plan was about to begin.

"Gwen, Trent, hey!" I said giving them both a high five.

"Hey." They replied at the same time. Geoff and Bridgett were to busy talking they didn't even seem to notice that Gwen and Trent were even here.

"So Trent, I was thinking of jumping off the bridge, you in?" I asked trying to hide my smirk.

"Um are you sure it's safe?" Trent asked stuttering.

"Positive man, come on let's do it!" I said pulling my black skull shirt off.

"Trent, you don't need to do this it's stupid." Gwen said pulling on his arm with a worried expression on her face. I had no idea what someone as hot as Gwen saw in a such a dork like him.

"Gwen relax, I'll be fine." He reassured her kissing her forehead.

"Okay then." She said as he pulled his freaking ugly green cameo shirt off.

"Alright, Duncan let's do this." Trent said walking towards me.

"Yeah let's go. In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" And then Trent jumped off the bridge. And I didn't.

"Duncan!!!" Gwen said running towards me.

"Dude, not cool." Geoff said.

"Oh my gosh, Duncan he's not moving!!!" Gwen said running off the bridge.

"Oh come on Gwen, he'll be fine." Either she was ignoring me or she didn't hear me. I watched her as she ran into the water and began pulling Trent out of the lake. He wasn't moving. Then she pulled out her cell phone and I'm guessing she called 911 because an ambulance showed up minutes later.

"Crap, guys I'm out of here later." I said running to my truck.

"Your not even going to stay and make sure he's okay?" Bridgett asked me.

"Not my problem."

Okay this probably really sucked. But hey maybe not. Review and let me know! I accept criticism but please don't be mean or rude. Thanks for reading! Review! Lots of love, ashbash13


	2. Chapter 2

A Walk to Remember

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Thanks to all of you who I reviewed! It is greatly appreciated. Well anyway here we go…chapter 2!

The police found out that I was responsible for what happened to Trent. Luckily I didn't have to go back to Juvie, but my punishment instead was to do community service. Yeah I know, me Duncan Carter doing community service. I had to feed the homeless every Wednesday and help out at the Orphanage every Thursday for two months. This is going to be a long two months. Well, it's been a full two days since Trent jumped off that bridge. No, he's not dead. He's been in a coma. And stupid Gwen hasn't left his side. And she keeps cussing me out through text messages about how it's all my fault and I can't even go visit him (I cleaned up some of her language).

"Duncan! Get up were going to church!" my mom shouted at me from downstairs. "Whatever." I mumbled as I rolled out of bed. Since our small town Beaufort is so small, there's only one church, one elementary school, one high school, you get the picture. I put on my loose black polo and some khaki pants. I had to at least look halfway decent to get my mom off my back.

"I still can't believe you let that poor little boy jump off the bridge." My mom said as we pulled into the church parking lot.

"Mom it was just a joke." I said annoyed. She was really getting under my skin about what I did to him.

"I don't care. I want you to at least ask for forgiveness and as soon as he's out of that coma go and apologize to him." She said getting out of the car. I just rolled my eyes. I didn't have anything to say to that. We walked into the church and took our usual pew in the back.

"Yo dude that was rough Friday night." Geoff said taking the pew in front of my mom and me.

"No kidding." I said.

"And I heard you got community service duty, talk about harsh." He replied. I just shrugged. Then the choir began to sing. The choir was mostly just the adults; except for one girl was my age, Courtney Hamilton. Now, I'd known Courtney all my life. We've been in the same class since kindergarten and I'd be lying if I said I'd never talked to her. In seventh grade she was my science partner so we were like forced to talk. And she was all right. I guess. She was just so different from the rest of us. See, she's the pastor's only child, so you know what I'm about to say. She's a major goodie goodie. She's nice to everyone, and I mean everyone. Even people who were rude to her. And she always saw the goodness in people; I bet she's never even breathed a bad thing about anyone. She doesn't really have any friends, and at lunch she always sits alone reading. Which I personally think is weird. She dressed so differently too. She wore her hair in a ponytail everyday at school; she only wears it done at church and special occasions. And she always wears like sweaters and stuff. Which is another weird thing. Oh and she wears like no make up, none. But another than that she wasn't bad looking. She had long straight brown hair and soft green eyes, she had faint freckles across her cheekbones and nose, and she had a really pretty smile. Oh and she was pretty skinny, but she did have some curves if you know what I mean.

I noticed then that Courtney was looking at me. She smiled, I smiled back but it was a very obvious fake smile.

When church was over, I ditched my mom and told her I was going to Geoff's house.

"So dude, who you going to take to the school dance since you Gwen are you know, not together?" Geoff asked as we walked down the block.

"Oh crap. Dude I need to get on that. I don't want to be the only loser who doesn't go!" I said kind of panicky. "Do you think if I asked Gwen she'd say yes?" I added.

"Dude, there's no way." Geoff replied.

"You're right. But everyone's probably already got a date." I said.

"Just look through our church manual and call every girl and ask." Geoff suggested.

"Alright, I'm on it."

I called every decent girl in the manual. They were either taken or didn't want to go with a kind from juvie. So basically I was screwed. The only people left were really ugly nerdy girls, Gwen, and Courtney Hamilton. I knew Gwen wouldn't go with me, over what happened last year. And would pastor Herbert really allow his precious Courtney to go to the dance with someone like me? Probably not. But hey anything's possible.

I drove my truck over to Courtney's house and knocked on the door.

"Hello Duncan. What brings you over here?" She cheerfully and a little confused.

"Oh um do you have a second?" I asked.

"Sure Duncan. I would invite you in but my father isn't home. We can talk out here if you like though." She said with a smile. I just nodded and took a seat on her porch, she took the seat beside me.

"So nice weather today huh." I said.

"Yes it is. Did you come all the way over here to talk to me about the weather?" she asked.

"Oh um no. I was just wondering, do you have a date to the dance?" I asked.

"Oh, um no, I wasn't planning on going actually." She said blushing and tugging on her hair.

"Well if someone asked you do you think you could go?" I asked.

She pondered for a moment. "Maybe. I'd have to ask my father though."

"Oh. Well would you like to go to the dance with me?" I asked lightly. Expecting a no.

She was silent for a moment. Then she smiled. "I'd love to go with you, but I have to ask my father first, and if he says yes then yes I will go." She said still smiling.

"Oh okay." I said smiling slightly.

"I'll call my dad right now. Hold on a minute." She said going inside.

About ten minutes had passed.

"My father said I am allowed to go with you Duncan." She said as she came back out.

Okay I'm in total shock here. "Um okay then. Well I'll see you later then." I said getting up and walking away.

"Goodbye Duncan!" she called as I walked away.

So whatcha think? Let me know! And again please don't be mean or rude. Well anyway review! Lots of love, ashbash13


	3. Chapter 3

A Walk to Remember

Hey everyone! So sorry for the wait again! But I have good news! See I am getting a laptop for Christmas, which means updates will be much quicker, as in like probably every Saturday or Sunday. Cause right now I have a family computer, which is extremely slow and messes up all the time, and my dad is usually on it. But since I'll have my own I'll be able to update quicker! Yayness! And again thank you to all who reviewed! It is again greatly appreciated. But anyway here we go chapter 3!

"Dude you gotta be kidding me! Courtney Hamilton?" Geoff said laughing. We were on our way home from school; the dance was later that night.

"Shut up man. I called every girl in that manual and they were all taken or you know, scared of me." I said laughing a little myself.

"Oh right." He smirked. "Catch ya later dude." He said waving bye as I dropped him off at his place.

"Later man."

My ride home was boring. My radios busted and my cell phone broke so I had nothing to entertain me. But I guess the quiet is good every now and then. I thought of my parents, Geoff, Trent, even Courtney a little. But mostly I thought of Gwen and how much I really hurt her. One of these days I'd have to work up the nerve to apologize. But that defiantly won't be today. As I was thinking this I pulled up into my driveway. Thank God, home.

"Mom I'm home!" I shouted as I stepped into my house slamming the door behind me. I sat down at the kitchen table where I saw a note for me: Duncan, I had to work, again. I'll be home late, remember to lock the door when you leave for the dance. I hope you have a good time. Love, Mom.

Whatever, I thought. I sat at the kitchen table and decided to work on my college application when the phone rang. Ugh.

"Hello?" I said irritated.

"Hello, is this Duncan Carter?" a quiet polite voice said on the other end.

"Yeah. Who is this?" I asked curiously.

"Oh um this is Courtney. I was just wondering what time you were going to come pick me up for the dance tonight?"

"Oh uh whenever. Like eight I guess." I said wishing I could back out, to late now.

"Okay. I'll be ready. See you tonight." She said. I could sense the smile in her voice.

"Yeah see ya." I said with hardly any emotion in my voice.

"Goodbye Duncan." And with that she hung up. Ugh I already knew she would be getting on my nerves. No, I'm not insulting her or anything; she's probably the most caring, nice, thoughtful etc. person I've ever met. It's just; I don't know that's not the kind of people I like to hang around. I knew I was in for it.

I wore my black tux, removed my nose ring (but I had to keep the eyebrow and ear ), combed my green Mohawk and that was it. I drove to Courtney's house, crossing my fingers she at least dressed halfway decent.

I knocked on the door. About a minute later she answered.

"Hello, Duncan." She said with a smile. She did look halfway decent, but not nearly as fancy as all the other girls. She wore a sparkly baby pink sweater and a fancy knee length frilly gray skirt. And of course her was in a ponytail, but at least she curled her hair.

"Hey. I um got you this." I said handing her the corsage.

"Thank you Duncan, it's lovely." She said putting it on.

"All right, well ready to go?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes, but one more thing." She said looking up at me.

"What?"

"You have to promise you won't fall in love with me." Courtney said smirking.

I tried to keep myself from bursting out laughing. "Trust me, there's no chance of that."

"Okay, let's go then." She said smiling.

"Let's do this."

That night was a nightmare. My hopes of seeing Gwen there were crushed, she wasn't there. I didn't even get to hang out with Geoff at all; Courtney wanted to dance with me on EVERY song. All are conversations were very awkward, like this one for example.

We were slow dancing to For the Nights I Can't Remember by Hedley (one of my favorite songs, until now that is).

"Duncan, are you going to visit Trent?" she asked randomly.

"Uh no." I replied.

"Duncan, I've been there every day after school and he told me what happened. I know you tricked him." She said seriously.

I shuddered.

"Courtney, not to be rude or anything but that's none of your business."

"I've been praying for you. I pray that you will see Trent and you will become closer to the Lord." She said smiling.

"Good luck." I said.

"You need to have faith Duncan, I have faith in you." She said smiling.

"Thanks." I didn't know what else to say.

See, talk about awkward. And of course half the people there were drunk, and she cleaned up everyone's puke. And she offered to stay afterwards and clean up everything else. I was bored out of mind. While I was taking her home, another awkward conversation…

"I just wanted to tell you thank you for taking me to the dance. It was very thoughtful especially considering your feelings for someone else." She said smiling at me.

"What are you talking about?" I said frantic.

"Gwen. She's hurting you know, because of you. And I know you can't see it, but she does care for you deeply."

"Oh." I felt the tears filling my eyes and the memories of me and Gwen rushing through my head.

"It's okay Duncan." She said taking my hand. The feel of her soft warm touch did help a little.

"Thank you, Courtney." I said genuinely.

"You're welcome. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you crying." She said slightly giggling.

"Thanks again." I said smiling for the first time that night.

So whatcha think? Let me know!! :D Thanks for reading :D


	4. Chapter 4

A Walk to Remember Chapter 4

Hey yall! Sorry for the wait again! But just wait till after Christmas for quick updates! Thanks again to all who reviewed. It is greatly appreciated! Okay here we go!

I thought that night at the dance would be the last time I ever came in contact with Courtney. Man was I ever wrong. It was my first day of community service, helping the homeless. And of course she was there for fun. Who wants to do community service for fun?

"Why hello Duncan." She said approaching me.

"Hey." I said barely acknowledging her.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?" she asked.

"Umm." I decided lying wasn't an option, her being the pastor's daughter and all.

"The whole thing with Trent. This is kinda my punishment." I said sighing.

"Oh. Well get to work Duncan, there's a lot of mouths to feed."

Ugh annoying much? And she was at the orphanage to! But the good news is she never really talked to me much. Just a simple hey how are you stuff like that.

Weeks passed. I was about half way done with my community service, and very close to getting Gwen back (haha I wish). I tried to talk to her everyday but she would just give me the evil eye and walk away. It always went something like this…

"Gwen babe come on talk to me!" I shouted chasing after her. She wouldn't even respond. Not even a go away or anything. She would just look at me and run away. For crying out loud it's been a month since! Forget that loser and come back to me! I didn't actually say that but I wanted to so bad. Oh and if your wondering about Trent, still not in school. He woke up from his coma but his parents don't think he's well enough to come back to school so he's being home-schooled for the time being. (I know this because pastor Herbert always gives us updates about him every week).

It was now a week before Thanksgiving. I was sitting at home lying on my bed. Trying to sleep and just forget everything. When suddenly my phone rang.

"Answer it Ma!" I shouted sleepily. That's when I realized, Ma's not here. Ugh! I hopped out of bed and ran to the phone answering it on the last ring.

"Hello?" I said a little angrier than I wanted.

"Um hello. Is this Duncan Carter?" the voice on the other end asked. And it was a girl's voice.

"Gwen! Hey! Oh babe I knew you'd come around! You got to know I-I love you still!" I said excited and very shaky.

"Um Duncan. This is Courtney." Embarrassment and anger washed over me. I thought it was best to just hang up now, but Courtney didn't deserve.

"Oh god Courtney I'm so sorry! I thought you were Gwen see I haven't heard her voice in so long and she's the only girl who ever really called me and-

She cut me off. "I get it Duncan. And please don't use the Lord's name in vain. But I need a favor." She said.

"What?"

"Well you know how the church is doing this big Christmas play this year?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked curiously.

"Well we need someone to be Joseph and it would really mean so much to me if you would do it. I really want this year to be the best Christmas ever." She said waiting for my response. I was going to kill myself for this.

"Sure, I'll do it. On one condition." I said.

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell anyone what I said to you when I thought you were Gwen." I begged.

She laughed. "Oh don't worry Carter, your secret is safe with me."

I laughed. "Thank you, so when are rehearsals?" I asked.

"Sunday evenings from five to six thirty. Please try your best to be there."

"Alright I'll be there fix o' clock sharp." I confirmed.

"See you then, goodbye Duncan."

"Bye." And with that she hung up. I better watch myself around her; she's got a lot of dirt on me. Not that I think she would tell anyone, it's Courtney Hamilton for crying out loud. But I mean Geoff; my best friend doesn't even know I still love Gwen. And this girl I barely know does.

Oooo! I am excited for the next chapter! Which I promise will have a lot more drama! But okay let me know what you thought! And again no rude or meanness please! Lots of love, ashbash13


	5. Chapter 5

A Walk to Remember Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Yay its Christmas Break! Lol! Which also means laptop soon! Expect another update possibly late Friday or Saturday. But anyway here we go! And thanks to my dear reviewers!

"Your father called." Ma said. We were on our way to church. Thanksgiving had passed, which was just Ma and I ordering something from KFC.

I just shrugged. "I don't care."

"Duncan, sweetie, I don't like him anymore than you do. But he is your father and he's trying."

"Look Ma, he sucks okay? If he really wants to see me then he can get his fat self down here." I said sick of this bull crap. My Dad and I aren't exactly best friends. He left my Ma years back totally out of nowhere, and I don't put up with that crap.

Ma didn't say anything else. We pulled into the parking lot and I was quick to ditch her, hoping to run into Geoff. I walked into the church and that's when I saw her.

Gwen. My Gwen was here, for the first in a month. I decided to be brave and go sit with her. She'd have to talk to me then.

I sat down. "Gwen?" I said quietly. "Duncan." She replied, careful not to look at me. She was so beautiful. Her hair fell lightly past her shoulders; it was black with teal steaks. And her eyes were a blue green like the sea. "What do you want?" she managed to choke out. I could tell she was near tears. "I want." I stopped for a second. "You." I said quietly. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could spit it out we were interrupted.

"Hello Gwen, Duncan." Courtney said on her way up to the choir.

"Hey Courtney." Gwen said.

"Hey." I said irritated. Who knows what Gwen was about to say?

"What do you want Courtney?" I finally asked.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to say hello. I say hello to everyone." She said smiling.

"Well you said hello. So bye." I said.

She smiled. "Goodbye Duncan, Gwen." Gwen smiled in reply.

"You're still the same obnoxious person you've always been." Gwen said still not looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Just forget it." She said angrily walking off.

"Gwen!" She didn't answer. She went and sat in the farthest pew away from me. "This sucks!" I said punching the back of me pew.

"Mr. Carter please behave yourself." Pastor Herbert called at me.

I tried to call Gwen over and over after church. She never picked up. Reality was beginning to hit me that Gwen would never want to be with me again. And it's my entire fault. My home phone began to ring and this time I was sure to check the caller ID before I answered. It said H. Hamilton and had a number under it. Ugh Courtney. That's when it hit me. My first rehearsal for that stupid play was today. I didn't feel like talking to her so I decided I'd see her tonight.

I walked into the church seeing all my least favorite people there. Ms. Baker (the director), Jamie (Bridgett's little sister who was playing my daughter), Harold (one of the homeless people), and Beth (another one of the homeless people), and lastly Courtney (the angel and second main character). Holy Crap. I really am in for it aren't I? The play was written by Pastor Herbert and is basically a parody of Charles Dickens A Christmas Carol. The main character Tom Thornton (me) wife dies while giving birth to their daughter (Jamie). And Tom begins to resent his daughter because he blames her for his wife's death. But then he meets the angel (Courtney) who shows him some homeless people (Harold and Beth) to show Tom how lucky he is. The angel tells Tom to look in the lake for what he wants and how to get it (he wants his wife back) and when Tom looks in the lake he sees his daughter knowing that that's the only thing he has left of his wife. And well Courtney's mom died while giving birth to Courtney so you get the connection right?

"Mr. Carter! So happy you could join us!" Ms. Baker said with a little too much excitement.

"Yeah me too." I am such a liar. All we did today really was run through the script. I had so many lines. There is no way I'm going to be able to learn them all by December 20th.

"Duncan, do you mind walking me home?" Courtney asked when it was finally over. Ugh the last thing I wanted to do was walk her home. But what had she done to me?

"Sure. Let's go."

"Do you ever think about God?" Courtney asked randomly.

"Sure I do." Ugh enough with the awkward questions.

"What do you think about him?"

"Well I reckon he's pretty great. He helps me with college stuff. And everything with my Dad."

She smiled. I figured it was my turn to ask a question.

"What do you think about God? Like how are you so sure he's near and everything?" I asked.

"Various reasons. I guess just because, to me God is like the wind. I can't see him, but I can feel him." She said. Wow that is deep.

"That's beautiful." I said, wishing I could take it back as soon as I said it.

"Thank you. And I have another question." She replied. Crap here we go.

"Yes?"

"You confuse me Duncan. When I see you at school you act like a total jerk, but when you're with me, you're different. I was just wondering why is that?"

I thought about my answer. "I don't really know exactly. I think part of it is you know so much personal stuff about me, and none of my friends do. And I don't know I just feel like I can talk to you about personal stuff that I can't with Geoff." I answered honestly.

"I'm glad you trust me Duncan." She said. "Why did you do what you did to Trent?" she added.

I sighed. "Because I was jealous. He had Gwen, and I didn't."

She nodded. "I understand. Jealousy is a powerful thing." Before I knew it we were at her house.

"Thank you for walking me home Duncan. It was very kind of you." She said smiling.

"No problem."

So watcha think? Let me know! And I think I need to clear a few things up. First of all the play is no longer going to be the birth of Jesus but instead is going to be what Duncan described to you. And the POV is always going to be Duncan. If I gave Courtney the POV it would give away too much of stuff that's going to happen later on. And I always forget to say disclaimers; I don't own anything except Ms. Baker. Haha! But anyway please review!

Lots of Love, ashbash13


	6. Chapter 6

A Walk to Remember Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I hope everyone had a merry Christmas! I know I did I am typing on my new laptop at this very second! Yay! Thank you for you reviews. Well here we go Chapter 6. Oh and by the way there will be a different POV from Duncan in this chapter.

Gwen's POV

I sat in the waiting room of the hospital feeling myself shaking all over. What the heck is up with Duncan? And what did he mean by I want….you? I am just so messed up right now it's not even funny. I loved Duncan so much. I always thought he was my soul mate and we'd grow old together. But ever since that night last year, I just can't deal with myself or anyone really.

Flashback

Duncan was so drunk it's not even funny. And to make matters worse he was playing beer pong with his so called "friends". I decided to go over there, and tell him it was time to leave.

"Duncan honey, it's time to leave." I said tugging on his arm.

"Oooh is this your lady?" some drunk maybe early 20 year old said.

"Yeahhh!" Duncan shouted while smacking my butt.

"Duncan quit it, let's go." I said removing his arm from all around me. He was really beginning to scare me. He'd never been like this not ever.

"Don't let some chick tell you what to do, teach her a lesson!" one of the other drunk 20 year olds ordered Duncan to do. Which is exactly what he did. He pushed me down on the floor as hard as he could and then he began punching me everywhere over and over.

"Duncan stop it!" I shouted as loud as I could. I could feel the blood dripping slowly from my mouth and the tears from my eyes. Somehow I managed to get away. I drove myself how and the whole way I was covered in bruises and blood and all I could think about was Duncan getting home safely. Man, what was wrong with me? I texted him the next day telling him we were through. He texted back immediately asking what had happened the night before. I decided it would be best not to tell him what really did happen. So I just said we got into an argument and I just couldn't take it anymore. He doesn't even remember anything that happened that night.

I shuddered, though not from the cold but from my thoughts. I had been so empty alone after that happened. But Trent, Trent he made things seem okay even though I knew they weren't. And of course Duncan had to ruin that for me too; the only good thing in my life.

"Hi Gwen." Courtney said approaching me. I had known Courtney forever and I'd always been a total jerk to her. I can't even tell you how much I regret it now. She's been here comforting me every single day since the thing with Trent. The world would be a better place if there were more people like her.

"Hi Courtney, come sit." I said tapping the seat beside me. She smiled and nodded as she sat down.

"How are you feeling?" she asked seriously. I sighed.

"Not good. I. I think Duncan still has feelings for me." I don't even know why I told her that. But yet I did.

"That is a very likely possibility. Do you still have feelings for him?" To be frank, I didn't even know myself. But what I did know was that in the long run I would want to be with Trent. He makes me feel good, healed. But then again Duncan and I had been through so much.

"I'm not really sure exactly." She just smiled.

"Everything will be okay Gwen. I've been praying for you. And Duncan, I think the community service and the Christmas play is really rubbing off on him.

"What?! Duncan doing community service, and the Christmas play?!" I asked shocked.

Courtney laughed. "Yes. Well the community service is his punishment but the play was his own choice." Okay this girl was not making any sense.

"Your kidding right?"

"Do I ever kid?" she said giggling. I smiled slightly when the nurse came.

"Ms. Parker, Mr. Smith would like to see you now." she said looking at me.

"Bye Courtney." I said standing up.

"Bye Gwen. Good luck."

Duncan's POV

"So Duncan how's the community service going?" Geoff asked teasing. We were in our favorite restaurant, Chili's. It was me, Geoff, and Bridgett all in booth. The only person missing was, well you know.

"Dude shut up. And it sucks." I said annoyed. Geoff just smirked.

"Is that Courtney Hamilton?" Bridgett asked surprised. I froze. Courtney never came out in public ever unless it was to church, school, or all those volunteer things. I did a silent prayer; Dear God please don't let Courtney come over here. It didn't work.

"Hello Duncan, Bridgett, Geoff." Courtney said approaching us. Dang it!

"Why hello there Courtney." Geoff said with much enthusiasm. This was not going to be easy.

"Hello. Oh Geoff I haven't seen you in church for awhile."

He shuddered. "Well I've been kind of busy."

"Oh. Well nothing is more important than the Lord, always remember that." she said smiling.

"Got it." Did I forget to mention she had that ragged bible with her? I couldn't help but stare at it.

"Well Duncan I'm only here because I wanted to inform you that we are having a little extra practice for the play tonight."

"Okay see you then." I said hoping she'd leave.

"What Christmas play?" Geoff asked.

"Oh it's the one my father wrote. Duncan generously volunteered to be the main character, Tom Thornton." Geoff's face was full of amusement.

"Duncan volunteered?" he said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Yes he did. You are very lucky to have such an unselfish friend like him." she said smiling at me; I pretended to not have noticed.

"Why yes I am. You know what would be a great idea?" Geoff asked sending a smirk my way.

"What?"

"If yall did a dress rehearsal for the orphans. Duncan here can never stop talking about it." Remind me to kill Geoff later.

"Really Duncan said that? Well yes I think that would be an excellent idea." Courtney said with a huge grin.

"Yeah he did."

"Well I better head to church now, see you in about an hour Duncan. Next week at the orphanage we'll have to ask about your idea." Courtney said smiling.

"Sure, bye." As soon as Courtney was no longer in sight Geoff and Bridgett both burst out laughing. "Well dude you went from Gwen to Courtney?" Geoff said still laughing.

"She's not my girlfriend." I mumbled.

"Whatever! I think you like her. Why else would you volunteer to do the stupid play?"

"Well first of all I didn't volunteer. She put me on this guilt trip and I just decided to do it okay?" I said irritated.

"I don't believe that." he said still laughing. Ugh I've had enough with this crap.

"I'm leaving bye." I said getting up.

"Can't wait to see your new girlfriend huh?" I ignored him and kept walking.

Rehearsals were boring as ever. Everyone knew their lines but me, and let's just say Ms. Baker wasn't to happy about that. Courtney was supportive though, which helped a little I guess. She asked me to walk her home again and I reluctantly agreed.

"You know if you need help with your lines, I'd be glad to help." Courtney said. We were walking down the street in the cool December air. It was actually December 10th to be exact.

"Thanks but I got it covered."

"Oh. Well just know I'm here." I just nodded.

"Are you looking forward to Christmas?" she asked.

"Not really."

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

I took a deep breath and decided to tell her the truth, what more did I have to lose?

"My dad. He always tries to contact me during the holidays."

"I see. Do you and your father not get along?" she asked.

"Not really." And I decided not to mention anything else. We walked in silence the rest of the way.

"Thank you for walking me home Duncan."

"No problem."

So whatcha think? Let me know! And also question, would you like it better if I used other character's POV sometimes or would you rather keep it at Duncan all the time. Because I only used Gwen for this chapter because I needed to tell that flashback. But yeah just tell me in your review. And again I accept criticism but not rudeness or meanness. Thanks for reading please review!

Lots of Love,

ashbash13


	7. Chapter 7

A Walk to Remember Chapter 7

Whoa! I'm on a roll here! Lol! Well thank you for those of you who reviewed! You guys are awesome. The next 2 or so chapters might be a little slow. But once I get to the Christmas play it'll be all exciting! Well anyway here we go Chapter 7!

I walk down the hallway slowly with my head down to my locker. I hear giggling and whispering every single step I take. Geoff has spread a million rumors about me and Courtney. There were ones that said we were secretly dating, that I liked her and she rejected me, and even some they we were engaged. Every second I had to fight off the urge to shout "Shut up! I am in love with Gwen Parker!" But I knew I couldn't do it. Because if that happened I would be completely mortified and Gwen would probably switch schools.

"Hey Mr. Hamilton I saved you a seat." Geoff said pointing to the seat across from him. It was lunchtime and I sat at the popular kid table even though none of them really liked me that much; just Geoff. Our table consisted of me, Geoff, Bridgett, Justin, Heather, Lindsey, and Tyler. And used to be Gwen. One of the main reasons I miss Gwen, we were the same. We both sat at the popular table even though neither one of us belonged there.

"Dude shut up before I pound you." I said taking the seat across from him.

"Oooh here comes your lady now." Geoff said smirking. Courtney was walking by us to her usual table by herself. In her hands she held the ragged bible (of course) and some other book called To Kill a Mockingbird. I decided ignoring him was the best option; it was either that or Juvie again. I looked around the lunchroom, still no Trent but someone did catch my eye. Gwen was sitting by herself gazing outside her window. Screw Geoff and my pride, I was going to sit with the girl I loved.

"Hey, can we talk?" I ask taking the seat beside her. I could sense everyone's eyes on us but I didn't care. She still wouldn't look at me,

"Whatever you want." she mumbled.

"I-I'm so sorry. For everything." I said softly. I began stroking her pale hands; they were ice cold and extremely sweaty but yet I didn't care. As soon as I touched her she yanked her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted jumping out of her seat. She began hypervenalating and shaking, she then fell backwards.

"Gwen! Oh my god are you okay?!" I was going crazy. What the hell had I done?!

"D-Duncan can't breathe." she said shaky. This might sound crazy but I think she was having a panic attack. I got out my cell phone and dialed 911, then picked her up and as soon as the ambulance came I got in there with her. I could hear the gasps and screams as we left but I just ignored all. I was going crazy,

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked the nurse. I was sitting in the waiting room with Gwen's parents.

"She's going to be just fine."

"Can I go see her?" I asked hopeful.

"No, she said she didn't want to see you at the moment but she will talk to you later." I scowled. But if its what she wants I'll leave her alone. I'm not going to leave the waiting room. When she leaves I'll be ready. I leaned my head back trying to relax when I heard someone take the seat next to me.

"Hey Duncan." Courtney said smiling. Lord help me, this girl was everywhere I looked.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?" she asked with a worried expression on her face. And that's when I just couldn't take it anymore. I was balling up my feelings.

"No." the tears were coming out and before I knew it I was sobbing on Courtney Hamilton's shoulder. She put her arm gently around me and began rubbing my back slowly, it felt kind of nice actually.

"It's going to be okay Duncan." she murmured; her voice soft and light.

"No, it's never going to be okay, but thanks."

"Yes it will Duncan. You need to have faith." I sighed. I couldn't make myself do that. I make myself seem like I'm tough and strong, but on the inside is weak man.

"I feel like I'm killing her."

"Give her some time." Courtney said reassuring. "Wait for her to come to you, she has to eventually." I decided to take her advice. I couldn't do this to Gwen anymore. I feel as if I'm dead to her.

I went home after that, figuring Gwen wouldn't want to see. I sat on my bed and decided to send her a text. _I'm sorry for everything. I won't bother you anymore. I hope you feel better. And remember I love you_. I awaited for a reply, and to my surprise she did! I scrambled to my phone, but then I stopped. I remembered then my ringtone for Gwen was mine and Gwen's song _Two is Better than One _by Boys Like Girls.

Flashback

"Duncan, we need a song." Gwen said laughing. We out on my porch, it was warm summer night. The summer before our break-up.

"Why do we need a song?" I teased.

"I don't know, because we're a couple. And I love you." she said. It was the first time she told me she loved me. And I didn't say it back.

"You love me?" I asked distraught. Gwen nodded, awaiting my answer.

"Well Gwen, I don't love anyone." I said even though I didn't really mean it. I really did love Gwen, I was just too much of a coward to admit it.

"Not even me?" she asked on the verge of tears. I sighed.

"No."

"Well, um that changes things." she said tears coming down her cheek.

"Gwen, babe don't cry. I'll let you pick a song for us."

"You mean it?"

"Sure, why not." And that's when she chose our song. If I could go back in time to that day I would.

I jumped to my phone and read her text. _Thanks for your concern even though you don't mean it. And you're about 6 months to late for the I love you. _

"_Damn!" I shouted throwing my phone at the wall. I decided to go to the place where I like to think about things. The graveyard. Don't ask my why, I can just come to peace with myself there. _

_I hoped in my truck and arrived at the graveyard about 5 minutes later. I saw someone else there. Who else would be at the graveyard at 11:00 at night? I slowly approached the person and you'll never guess who it was, Courtney. She was at her mother's grave, sobbing silently. _

"_Courtney?" I said softly. She turned around. _

"_Oh. Hello Duncan. What brings you here?"_

"_I should ask you the same question." She sighed._

"_I come here almost every night. This is where my mom and I catch up I guess." I just nodded._

"_Why are you here?" she asked. Again I told her the truth._

"_I come here when I need to think. I feel like I'm going insane sometimes." She nodded._

"_That was really rough today." she said._

"_Yeah I know. Gwen hates me."_

"_No she doesn't." _

"_Then why does she freak out so much whenever I'm around?" I questioned._

"_Like I said earlier, give her time." I sighed knowing she was right. Courtney and I talked for hours that night. We talked about Gwen, Trent, each other, pretty much everything. And she isn't the person I always thought she was, she's actually kind of, normal._

_So watcha think? Let me know! And again no rudeness or meanness please! Bye thanks for reading! Please review! _

_Lots of Love, ashbash13_


	8. Chapter 8

**A Walk to Remember Chapter Eight**

**Hey everyone! I hope everyone had a good new years! Since school is starting back up soon, updates will now be either every Friday or Saturday (or both if I can!). I just can't update during the school week because I have tons of homework. Well with that said here we go chapter eight! Thank you dear reviewers btw!**

"**Duncan, today after school would you mind coming to the orphanage with me? To ask the director about your great idea?" Courtney asked. We were in English (the only class I had with her) and since today was the last day before Christmas break our teacher let us talk the whole day.**

"**Yeah sure." And that's when I realized the play was next Friday, one week from today and I still didn't know my lines. **

"**Hey um Courtney. Do you mind helping me with my lines?"**

"**No problem. I'm happy to help." I knew she would be. Courtney's the only person I can really talk to since the whole thing with Gwen. Oh and speaking of Gwen, she decided to be home-schooled as well. Dang, two people are so terrified of me they have to be home-schooled.**

********End of the Day*********

"**Duncan, are you ready to go?" Courtney asked as she approached me. **

"**Yeah let's go." I got in the passenger seat of her small car. We rode in silence for a few minutes when of course she broke it with a random question.**

"**My father, he doesn't like you very much. Or your family." I already knew that. Pastor Herbert thought my family was superficial and to focused on worldly things. My dad is a CEO of a company and he gives my mom a lot of many to raise me, too much really. So even though she's a single mom we live in a pretty large house; with six bedrooms, four bathrooms, living room, kitchen, office, dining room.**

"**Yeah. I know." I replied, already irritated.**

"**He says that your family to focused on material things, and not as focused on God." **

"**I've been in church every Sunday since I was a baby." I replied.**

"**Do you really pay attention?" Again I decided lying was not an option.**

"**Not really." She sighed. Thank God we were at the Orphanage now.**

"**Courtney!" All the kids shouted as the ran up and gave her a hug.**

"**Hi kids." she said kissing each of their heads.**

"**Is this your boyfriend Courtney?" a little red headed boy asked.**

"**No. We're just friends." Friends may be too much of a strong word when it comes to me and Courtney. I'd prefer something more like forced friends.**

"**Why hello Ms. Hamilton what brings you here?" the director asked.**

"**Well the church family would like to know if the orphans would like to see the Christmas play. It was Duncan's idea." she said smiling brightly. The director lady didn't look to pleased.**

"**Well, the play is about a man realizing he loves his daughter. And well I'm afraid that might upset the children."**

"**Oh I forgot about that! You are exactly right I'm so sorry. Do you think we could come by Christmas Eve and give them presents?" Courtney suggested, obviously disappointed.**

"**I think that would be a splendid idea." I was ready to go as soon as we got there, but Courtney wanted to stay and read to the children while I sat in the corner doing nothing. After what seemed like forever it was time to go to my place and learn our lines.**

"**Whoa, your place is really nice Duncan." she said placing her book bag down.**

"**Thanks." "Hey Ma you here?" I shouted. No response. **

"**Hey my Mom's not here is that okay?" I asked.**

"**Um I suppose it's fine." I nodded and walked up to my room.**

"**Wow, your room is really nice to. Can I see this?" she said picking up my scrapbook.**

"**No!" I shouted yanking it from her. She seemed distraught. **

"**I'm sorry." Gwen made the scrapbook for me and gave it to me last year for my birthday. It was a full of pictures from our first date in ninth grade, our first kiss, etc. I hadn't looked at in forever. But there was no way I was letting Courtney Hamilton look at.**

"**No I'm sorry. It's just that scrapbook is really personal." I said not really angry at her but myself. **

"**Oh. I figured since it says happy 16th**** birthday Duncan, love Gwen." I could feel myself blushing.**

"**Let's just run through our lines." I suggested, trying to change the subject. Courtney really was a big help. I knew most of my lines by the time we were finished. **

"**Thanks Courtney. You really helped." I said when we were finally finished.**

"**You're welcome." I think she sensed the sadness in my voice because then she said "Um hey do you want to talk?" I sighed.**

"**I just don't understand, why she won't talk to me." **

"**She'll tell you when she's ready. I'm sure there's a good explanation." **

"**Do you know?" I questioned not actually thinking Gwen would have told her, but then again ever since our break up she seems, different. **

"**Not exactly. She's told me some things but not the real reason why she's upset."**

"**Oh. What all did she tell you?"**

"**She told me about the first time she said I love you." Ugh I sighed again.**

"**That was not a good day." and I left it at that. The rest of the time we spent talking about the play and she asked if I would mind going with her on Christmas Eve to see the orphans, I said I didn't mind even though of course I did.**

**So what did you think? Let me know! This chapter probably was a little slow but the next one is going to have the biggest drama! I can't wait! Please review! I hope you enjoyed! And again no rudeness or meanness. Lots of Love, ashbash13**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Walk to Remember Chapter Nine**

**Hello people! I'm excited to write this chapter! It's going to be really juicy! I only got one review on chapter eight, which I figured because chapter eight wasn't all that great. Please review on this chapter though because if not I'm going to assume it sucks and I won't make anymore. So please review, it motivates me! Well anyway I'll shut up now!**

**Disclaimer: I always forget to do these! Well I don't anything except the teachers, so don't sue me please!**

**I awoke at exactly 7:00 am on a Saturday morning, why do you ask? Last rehearsal for the Christmas play, tonight was opening night. No, I'm not nervous, I don't really care to be honest. I'm just going to go on stage and bring it. I took a quick shower to try and get myself more awake. Then I brushed my teeth, combed my Mohawk, and put on my ridiculous costume. Well it wasn't really ridiculous, just the idea of seeing someone like Juvie kid Duncan Carter wearing it is ridiculous. I had to wear a white button down top with tan overalls. Man all the ladies are going to want me tonight, not. I took a look at the clock, 7:30. I had about twenty more minutes to kill so I went downstairs and poured myself a bowl of Coco Puffs, the only thing I knew how to cook. I ate it slowly taking in every bite. 7:45, I decided I might as well go ahead and leave. I hopped in my truck and at exactly 7:58 I arrived at the church. Although I was early, I was still the last one to arrive. **

"**Duncan, so glad you could join us. Have a seat." Ms. Baker said. I nodded and took the beside Jamie, Bridgett's little sister. I could have sworn I noticed her scoot away out of the corner of my eye. Ms. Baker blabbered on and on for what seemed like forever. When she was finally down it was time to start our final rehearsal. I pretty much knew all my lines and could say them with the right emotion, except for one line. The most important line in the play. When the angel (Courtney) first appears to Tom (me) I was supposed to say "you're beautiful." While looking amazed and in awe. Well let's just say no one really feels that way when they look at someone like Courtney Hamilton. I mean she's not ugly but she's nowhere near beautiful appearance wise. I tried to picture Gwen when I said it, but nothing works. All I could focus on were her big green eyes on me, waiting for me to say the line.**

**I was done with the first few scenes, now it was time for the most important scene. I sat in the chair that was supposed to be Tom's living room when Courtney gracefully walked towards me in her white flowing sparkly dress. **

"**You're beautiful." I said like someone would say could you pass me the salt? **

"**I'm an angel." Courtney said smiling.**

"**Why are you here?" I asked.**

"**Too help you." she said smiling. And then it was time for us to sing our duet, Only Hope. It's a pretty good song, there's a guy version by Switchfoot and a girl version by Mandy Moore. I could see Geoff's face now, recording me and Courtney's duet then posting it on you tube with the caption "secret lovers come out by singing duet" or something of that nature. **

**Courtney singing: There's a song that's inside, of my soul. It's the one that I've tried, to write over and over again. I'm awake in the infinite cold. But you sing to me over and over and over again. So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray, to be only yours. I pray, to be only yours, I know now, you're my, only hope.**

**Duncan Singing: Sing to me the song, of the stars. Of your galaxy dancing, and laughing and laughing again. When it feels like my dreams, are so far. Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray, to be only yours. I pray to be only yours, I know now you're my only hope.**

**Courtney: I give you my destiny. I've given you all of me. I want your symphony singing in all that I am. At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.**

**Both: So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray, to be only yours. I pray to be only yours, I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope.**

**I had to admit Courtney had some pipes on her, but I sure didn't. The rest of the play was a blur, I just said my lines at the right time, not really paying attention to anything. After about an hour I'd say it was finally over and I could head on home and sleep until show time. My joy didn't last long as I noticed Courtney approaching me.**

"**Duncan, would you mind doing one little favor for me? Please it should only take a few minutes." Courtney asked with sympathy in her eyes. Ugh. I rolled my eyes but then nodded. **

"**What is it?" I asked irritated.**

"**Do you mind helping Harold set up props? You two are the only guys and Harold isn't very strong."**

"**Yeah whatever." I walked by her and picked all the props in one trip setting them wherever on the stage. I may not be the tallest guy, barely five foot seven, but I am pretty strong. **

**As I was heading out the door, Courtney approached me, again.**

"**What now?" I asked, trying to hold back my irritated tone, not sure how much it worked. You could never really tell when you hurt someone like Courtney's feelings.**

"**Can you walk me home? I'd really appreciate it, and my father would too." she said smiling, hope in her eyes.**

"**Come on." The sun was too bright for a Winter morning, it burned my eyes. Courtney and I walked in silent for the first few moments. But of course she took care of that.**

"**Duncan, can I ask you something?" I nodded.**

"**What's the honest reason you volunteered to do this play?" I decided to give her an honest answer, I owe her that much.**

"**Um. I felt sorry for you." I mumbled not looking at her.**

"**Duncan I really appreciate it. But you shouldn't feel sorry for me. My life is perfect the way it is, money doesn't buy happiness." Okay does she thinks she's Dr. Phil or what? I decided I was done taking her bull crap, I don't know why or how I did it but I exploded at her.**

"**Look okay. You want honesty? I'm sick of this play, sick of this church, but most of all I'm sick of you. You think your so perfect just because you're the pastor's daughter, but guess what? You're far from it. I'll do the stupid play tonight but after that could you please just leave me alone!" It came out mean and harsh. I wish I could take it all back as soon as I said it. I saw the hurt in her eyes, and I immediately felt terrible.**

"**Courtney." I said quietly. She didn't say anything. She just walked off and I noticed we were right in front of her house, great the pastor just heard me say I'm sick of his place, his church, and his daughter.**

**As I turned the other direction to head back to the church and get my church (don't know why but Courtney wanted to walk not ride in my truck), I heard Courtney call out something, "Thank you for walking me home Duncan." Only Courtney Hamilton could find something nice to say after someone blew up at her like that.**

*****************Christmas Play******************

**I arrived at the play thirty minutes before show time, the time that was required. I already had my costume on and went into make-up, no I didn't let them put any on me. Ms. Baker forced me to wear a hat to cover up my Mohawk. I can't believe she's dissing the Mohawk, but hey that's her opinion. I looked all over for Courtney, to apologize for earlier, when I saw her talking to her dad and Ms. Baker.**

"**Pastor Herbert, Ms. Baker, Courtney." I said greeting them as politely as possible.**

"**Mr. Carter." Pastor Herbert said shaking my hand.**

"**Hello Duncan. I know you'll do just great tonight." Ms. Baker said enthusiastically. Courtney didn't even acknowledge me, that hurt more than I thought it would.**

"**Do yall mind if Courtney and I talk alone for a second?" I asked hopeful. Herbert looked at Courtney, I'm guessing for her approval. She nodded, to my surprise. They walked away and Courtney and I were alone.**

"**You know I didn't mean what I said earlier. I'm more sorry than I've ever been for anything." I begged.**

"**You know I forgive you, but I'm still hurt." she said weakly.**

"**I really didn't mean it, I was tired, and hungry and stressed and I don't know. I shouldn't have said it and I'm sorry." I said taking her hand. She didn't pull away.**

"**Okay." she said smiling faintly.**

"**So you ready for this?" I asked.**

"**Ready as I'll ever be." she replied and then Ms. Baker called her to the back for make up. The play was about to begin.**

**The first few scenes had gone well, now it was time for the dreaded scene. I sighed and prepared myself. Courtney walked out in the same white sparkly flowing dress as before, but something was different about her. Her long mouse brown hair was no longer in a ponytail, but down and curled, she had on some light face and eye make up, and all that made her look like a different person. She was in fact, the definition of beautiful. Seeing Courtney in her costume made me forget about all my troubles of Gwen, Trent, my father, Geoff. Looking at her seemed like nothing else mattered.**

"**You're beautiful." The way I said it sounded real, genuine, and Courtney seemed to notice.**

**Well what did you think? Please let me know or this story will either not be continued or updated like every 3 months. So please press review! The reviews really mean a lot to me. Also if you would like to see the real Only Hope performance in A Walk to Remember here is the link .com/watch?v=0ofeDruIwTM****. Duncan doesn't sing it with her in the movie, but I wanted him to in my version! Lol! Bye guys! I hope you enjoyed! Lots of Love, princessashley699. And ps I changed my username lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

A Walk to Remember Chapter 10

Hey yall! Thank you for all your reviews! They are greatly appreciated. Well here we go Chapter 10!

The rest of the play was a blur, I couldn't even pay attention. Just seeing Courtney looking like that, it was like nothing else even matter. What am I saying though, I mean I didn't like her or anything, well did I? Right now it was if I'd never even met Gwen. Then when she began to sing our duet, her voice was almost as beautiful as her face. Her long brown hair was curled for and worn down, she had on light make-up (which made a real big difference), and her dress flattered her figure beautifully. Just, wow.

"Duncan you did really well tonight. I was surprised." Courtney said after the play. The play was over? I didn't even notice.

"Y-Yeah you did too." I stuttered. I only stutter when I'm nervous, was Courtney Hamilton really making me nervous. It was at the moment I knew, I was in to deep. After the play I figured I'd just leave her alone forever. I'd never even see her anywhere except school and church now, since my community service was almost over. Now, I wanted to do the community service voluntarily just to impress her, I had to think of someway to spend time with her.

Courtney smiled. "I really enjoyed working with you Duncan." I smiled back.

"Um Courtney, I was thinking on Christmas Eve you and I could go to the orphanage? And give them some presents or something?" I requested my teal eyes filled with hope and anxiety.

"That would be a wonderful idea. I'm sure my father won't mind. Can you pick me up?" she asked agreeing.

"No problem." I said smiling.

"Great, I'm really proud of you." she said still smiling.

"See you tomorrow." I said.

"Good night." As I left the church and hopped in my truck I noticed Herbert holding Courtney and they were both in tears, huh.

******Christmas Eve********

"Duncan where are you going?" Ma asked as I was opening the door to leave.

"Courtney and I are going to the orphanage." I said hoping she'd drop it and let me leave.

"Duncan, she's the pastor's daughter. You need to be careful." Ma said eyeing me.

"I will." And the I shut the door and I was off. It didn't take me long to get to Courtney's. The car ride felt shorter than usual, my mind was full of thoughts. Did I really still love Gwen? Was I starting to fall for Courtney? I'm really not sure.

I pulled into Courtney's driveway and knocked on the door, pastor Herbert answered.

"Evening pastor." I said as polite as possible, I was not prepared to talk to the pastor.

"Evening Mr. Carter. Would you mind if we have a word for a moment?" Crap, this could get ugly. I nodded in reply, lost for words. We sat out on the porch, the same porch Courtney and I had sat on when I asked her to the dance.

"Mr. Carter, to my knowledge you and my daughter are becoming in a way involved with each other." he said seriously. I could tell he was nervous, I was probably the first person to ever ask Courtney to hang out.

"Yes sir." It was the best response I could think of.

"Courtney, I can tell she really cares for you. Whatever you do, be careful and do not hurt her. She has more on her plate than you could imagine." he said staring me in the eyes. He had terrible bags under his eyes. I couldn't think of a response so I just nodded my head once again.

"Mr. Carter, I need your word that you won't hurt her." pastor Herbert said, all of a sudden with anger in his voice. I cringed.

"I won't hurt her pastor." it came out in a mess, but he was making me so nervous.

"All right. Courtney will be with you in a moment." with that he got up and went inside. Thank God, awkwardness over.

"Hello Duncan." Courtney said walking towards me. Now she was back to the same plain Jane Courtney, but somehow I found myself still seeing her as beautiful. What the heck was going on??

"Hi Courtney." Crap, my voice cracked. She didn't seem to take much notice to the fact though.

"Are you ready to go?" I nodded and my both hopped into my truck.

"So Courtney, um do you have any new year's resolutions?" This was the first time I broke our awkward silences. Before answering, she smiled.

"I have a lot of goals. I want to be in two places at once, get a tattoo, give my own testimony, and then there's my main goal." Kind of some odd goals, but still admirable.

"What's your main goal?" I asked curiously.

"Well I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." she said smirking. Gah, even without everything last night she was just, perfect. If there was such a thing.

"You'll tell me eventually." I said smirking back. I wonder what she thinks about my smirk, man I am going nuts. Before I knew it, we were at the orphanage.

"Hey everyone." Courtney said cheerfully as we entered. The kids all ran up and gave her a big group hug. Just watching how happy she made those kids kind of warmed my cold juvenile heart a little.

"Hi Courtney! Merry Christmas! We missed you!" the kids chanted in unison.

"Merry Christmas, I missed you all as well. Are you ready to open your presents?" she asked still cheerfully, I no longer found it annoying though, but more adorable. The kids nodded excitedly as they all ran to the tree. They were only allowed to open the presents from Courtney, which was majority of the presents. As they were opening the presents by the mini tree with home made ornaments, the director entered the room. The only one who seemed to notice was me.

"Evening ma'm (spelling?)." I said. The director was a heavy lady with glasses and a bad perm, despite her unattractiveness, she seemed nice.

"Evening. You must be Duncan?" she asked. I nodded.

"Courtney talks about you all the time, she says you've helped her a lot." I smiled.

"I care about her." that was my thoughts talking, so it must be true.

"It's really beautiful, that show does all this for other people." I said.

"It really is. The orphans all love her very much."

"Courtney! We got you a present too!" a chubby little boy with red hair said.

"Aaww yall didn't have to do that." shhe said accepting the package the same boy handed her. She opened it and inside was a handmade card. On the cover was a drawing of Courtney I recognized and holding all the little kids. Too me, it almost looked like God holding all the angels.

"Can I read it out loud?" Courtney asked. The kids nodded.

"Dear Courtney. We love you very much and we love it when you come play with us. You are so pretty. Love Allison, Brendan, Cathy, Danny, Emily, Freddie, Gina, Hunter, Isabella, Johnny, Katie, Luke, Macy, and Nikki." Courtney's eyes began to fill with tears as she read it.

"Thank you guys so much." Courtney said hugging them all. I looked at the clock and noticed it was nine.

"Courtney, it's the kids bed time." the director said suddenly. Courtney nodded.

"Yes of course. Merry Christmas you guys, thank you for everything." she said drying her eyes.

"Good night Courtney." they said giving her one last hug and then they followed the director out the room.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this Duncan." she said obviously embarrassed.

"No. Courtney, I think it's really great that you do all this." I said sincerely as I approached her.

"That means so much Duncan." she said smiling.

"Would you like to sit by the tree for a moment?" she asked smiling. I nodded eagerly and we sat in front of the crappiest tree ever, but it was made from love. We sat in silence for a few moments, taking in each others company.

"I got you a present too." Courtney said smiling.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's very special." she said handing me a wrapped package. The wrapping paper's design was a bunch of different crosses. I tore it open and inside was Courtney's bible.

"Courtney, I can't accept this." I said in disbelief, why would Courtney give me her bible, her prized possession?

"Duncan please take it. I want you to have it. It was my mother's and I've already learned so much from it, I want you to now." she said urging me to take it. I sighed knowing she wouldn't let me refuse.

"Thank you, this really means a lot." I said smiling. She smiled back. I decided I would make a slight move, I reached for her tan hand, and surprisingly she didn't pull it away.

Aawww this was so sweet!! I thik I did good on this chapter but it's your opinions that matter not mine! Please please please review! Thank you! Lots of Love, princessashley699


	11. Chapter 11

**A Walk to Remember Chapter 11**

**Hey yall! Thank you so much for all the reviews for the last chapter! It meant so much! Well I'll shut up now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything, please don't sue me!**

**Gwen's POV**

"**Did you hear how Duncan and Courtney did in that play?" I asked Trent causally. Since the incident with Duncan, Trent broke all of his ribs except one and he has to wear this thingy, it breaks my heart just looking at it. We were sitting in his room watching The Sixth Sense, but I've seen it so many times I was hardly paying attention.**

"**Yeah I heard they did really well, and that Duncan was kind of gazing at her." Trent said pleased, probably due because he doesn't think there's any chance of Duncan and I reuniting now. **

"**Do you think he likes her or something?" Hey, a girl could ask? I really truly want him to move on, I just can't look in his face and not have a flashback. **

"**For your sake let's hope. That would be a pretty odd couple. First he's with a girl just like him and then he's with a girl who's his exact opposite." Trent replied, and he did have a good point. Duncan and I did have a great deal in common, heck if I were a guy I probably would be him. But now, having a lot in common just isn't enough for me.**

"**Good point." I said smiling.**

"**Gwen, I'm going to ask you this one question, and then we're never going to bring it up again." Trent said seriously. **

"**Shoot." I replied, nervousness in my voice. He took one of my pale hands in his tan ones and sighed. He slowly lifted his face and his bright green eyes met my blue eyes. **

"**Do you still love Duncan?" he asked slowly. I thought about my answer, and I was sure of the truth.**

"**No. I love you Trent, so much. Please try to understand that." I began to choke up in mid sentence. This was the first time I've ever said "I love you" to a guy besides you know who. **

"**Gwen, I love you too! I was just about to say it, but I wanted to make sure you were over Duncan first." Trent said excitedly. You mean I didn't even have to say it first?**

"**I love you." Trent said, tears filling his eyes. I was so happy, this was the first time I had been truly happy in months. **

"**I love you too." It felt so good to say! Yay! **

**Duncan's POV Back to School for new semester **

"**Duncan, things sure did get steamy with you and Courtney in that play? So are the engagement rumors true now?" Geoff said teasing me. We were sitting at our usual table at lunch. Today was the first day of the second semester. I spent the whole rest of break trying to figure out my feelings, and I couldn't. I decided that at the right moment, I would know. **

"**Man shut up. She's actually pretty cool." I said defensively. That was a mistake.**

"**Well tomorrow at lunch, we'll find out how cool she really is." Geoff said smirking. **

"**Just leave her alone." I said angrily getting up to throw away my food. **

************Next Day at Lunch**************

**I decided to sit with Courtney today, maybe that would help figuring out my feelings or whatever. She like everyone else, always sat at the same table everyday. She however, sat alone reading. **

"**Hey Courtney, can I sit here?" I asked hopeful. She smiled and nodded. **

"**How was your Christmas?" she asked cheerfully. **

"**Good, yours?" **

"**Amazing as always." **

"**Courtney, I need to ask you something." I asked tensing up. I could feel all eyes in the lunch room on us. **

"**Can I go first?" she asked. I nodded. **

"**I know you don't understand, but you doing that play with me made this the best Christmas ever. And I needed this Christmas to be the best one. I am forever grateful to you, and my father is as well." **

"**No problem." I said. I was about to ask my question when Heather came rushing to our table. She's like the school slut and she wants me so bad, just cause she knows she can't have me.**

"**What do you want Heather?" I asked irritated. She just smirked. Although Heather had on a shirt that looked like a bra and booty shorts in Winter, I still couldn't take my eyes off a girl in a polo shirt and loose fitting skirt. Is that what love really is? **

"**Hello Heather. How are you these days?" Courtney was always so friendly, I really don't know how she managed. **

"**I just came to hang out with my good friend Courtney. Duncan would you mind if I steal Courtney for a second?" Heather asked, I could see a deeper purpose in her black eyes.**

"**No, go away." I said, hoping Courtney would catch on, that this can't be good. **

"**Duncan, there's no need to be rude to Heather. I'll be back shortly." she said smiling. I knew I couldn't stop her but I did keep a good eye on them. **

**Courtney's POV**

**I wonder why Duncan didn't want me to go with Heather, sure she doesn't exactly dress Christian like, but she seemed nice enough. **

"**Girl I have got to show you something, it's been seen by like everyone all over the web." Heather pulling my arm.**

"**Okay, I'm sure I'd love to see it." I said smiling. She walked me to her table which Geoff, Bridgette, Tyler, and Lindsey were seated at. **

"**Now we all know you're such a fake." Heather said handing me a picture. The picture was of my head photo shopped on some girl in a string bikini's body. The caption said "Virgin Mary?" I felt my tears begin to well up.**

"**That's not me." I choked out and decided the Christian thing to do was to forgive and forget, and walk away. I handed the picture to Heather. **

"**What you're just going to walk away? When by this picture it's obvious you're a rising porn star!" Geoff taunted. I was startled when Duncan entered the picture.**

"**Leave her alone!" he shouted pushing my carefully behind him. **

"**Aaww standing up for your wife, when's the porn going to be released?" Geoff said taunting Duncan, is he really that unintelligent? I mean Duncan's been in and out of Juvie since he was ten years old. **

"**Shut up!" Duncan then punched Geoff in the mouth, really hard too. Then he turned to face me.**

"**Let's leave." I agreed immediately and we left the school.**

**Duncan's POV**

**Had all that really just happened? Did I really just punch my best friend for this girl? I know what that means, I really do, have feelings, for her. **

"**Thank you Duncan." she said tearing up.**

"**No prob." my voice sound angry it seemed to startle her. **

"**What's wrong?" she asked shaken. **

"**Just give me a second to calm down. Get in my truck." I commanded. She agreed and we hopped in my truck, I began to calm myself down, minute by minute. **

"**I'm sorry my friends did that to you. Trust me as long as I'm around, they'll never bother you again." I said knowing I would keep my word. **

"**Thank you. Can I ask you a question?" she asked. **

"**Shoot." I said pulling out of the parking lot. **

"**Why did you do it? I mean last year, you would've been laughing with them." she pointed out. I knew what she was saying was true. And I also knew what I was about to say would be a mistake. **

"**Because, because I want to be with you." I said my voice shaky. She seemed shocked.**

"**Oh." was all she managed to say. **

"**How do you feel about me?" I had to ask. She sighed.**

"**Duncan, I want to be with you too. But we can't. This is wrong." She likes me too! Wow. **

"**Why is it wrong?" I asked curiously. **

"**I can't say. I'll see you tomorrow though. Goodbye Duncan." I hadn't even realized we were in her driveway, I was so involved in our conversation. **

"**Bye." I said watching her walk in. I knew what I had to do, and it wasn't going to be easy. **

"**Gwen." I wrote slowly, my hand was shaky. When I was all done I reread the letter, looking for errors. **

**Gwen,**

**Take the time to read this please. I am so sorry for everything I've put you through, I hope one day we'll be able to make things better between us. I think, well no, I know I'm falling for Courtney. Today at lunch I sucker punched Geoff for making fun of her, it was so awesome! Please know that the years we were together were some of the happiest times of my life so far. And that the day you said I love you, I wanted to say it back, but I was to stupid to let my pride down. There's something you will always be to me that no one else can replace, my first love. **

**Duncan. **

**It sounded to sweet for me, but I guess goodbye letters are supposed to be sweet. I drove to Gwen's house and stuck the letter in her mailbox, and I didn't turn back. **

**So what did you think? Let me know! Please review! Lots of Love, princessahley699**


End file.
